


Cuffed

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Collar, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral, PWP, buttplug, collared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	

I'm knelt with my legs spread on the laminate flooring of our bedroom, naked and whimpering for you. A blindfold robs me of all sight, and cold metal handcuffs bite at my wrists. My chin is on my chest, but I kneel tall. I wait for you to come back with toys, having also got rid of our clothes.   
I hear you walking over, slowly. You stop to admire me for a moment, knowing you're only adding to my desperation, then you grab a fistful of my hair and twist it upwards, exposing my cold neck. I feel your lips touch my neck, making my heart flutter and sending shivers resonating through my body before you clip my collar tight around me. I force away the gasp that's trapped in my throat as you attach the leash and tug hard just to hear me squeal.   
You bend me over, pushing my legs further apart as you spank my dripping pussy. I groan as you force four fingers into me and twist them cruelly, they're coated in my thick white cream when you take them out.  
You smear the substance on my tight little asshole and force it open with your fingers. I cry out, and as soon as I do I know I'm in trouble.  
You clamp a hand over my mouth, then, changing your mind you take it away. I wait, bewildered and wondering, then you ask -  
"Need something to keep your mouth busy, baby girl?"  
"Mm, yes please." I reply quietly, my voice quivering.  
Upon a command from you, I open my mouth, and find my biggest buttplug shoved to the back of my throat. I gag.   
"Suck on that, then." You say, spanking my arse hard.  
You move back round and in one thrust you force your solid cock into my arse. I suck hard, and pull against the handcuffs.   
"That's better." You say, tugging my collar to pull yourself in deeper. Your other hand is gripping my ass, and smacking it hard and fast as you see fit.   
I'm driven over the edge, nearly silent and entirely blind, locked up and filled with dick and rubber.   
After what feels like hours of having my ass stretched and violated and abused, I start to fall limp, and the buttplug falls out of my mouth. You stop mid-thrust, holding yourself in as far as your dick goes, making me moan.  
"What's wrong, dear! You want something else to suck on?"  
"Oh!"  
"I think you do, don't you, naughty thing."  
I can't find the words, succumbing to murmurs of nonsense. You pull out so fast that I scream, and you drag me round by my collar to face you. I look lost beneath my blindfold.  
"Here you go." You say softly, and I open my mouth instinctively. You guide my head down and I find my way to the tip of your dick and take as much as I can once, sucking hard and fast.   
"Dirty girl!" You gasp sarcastically, "You know where that's just been!"  
I shrink away a little, I know you're right. I am a very dirty girl but I'm so desperate for your cock fucking my throat.  
"You're not stopping now!" You tell me, forcing my head down, "You're not stopping til I cum."  
I whimper, but accept my task and do the best job I can on your dick, choking myself and sucking hard at all the places I know you like best. I wish I could see how you're reacting, but my only feedback comes from the ecstasy in your breath and your hands running down my figure. You take hold of my breasts, brushing against the skin then tugging hard on my tender nipples. I respond by sucking harder and harder til the force of each thrust wets my blindfold with tears from the pressure. You have complete control over me, complete ownership, and you hold my head in place at the base of your dick until you feel the sperm rushing up from your nuts. You let it unleash in my mouth, but pull out as you do to squirt my face with your load. I lap up what I can before I lose balance and find my face in your lap, your dick pressed against my face.   
"Good girl." You sigh. That's all the reward I need. You stand up, leaving me once again in the darkness, the use of my hands still forbidden to me.   
"Over to the bed now, and I'll take all that off you."  
Lost, I crawl over to where I think the bed is, and feel your seize my leash at a sore angle and haul me towards you. I scramble up, finding my body is too tired to stand. When I'm on the bed, you lie me down over your lap, and spank my arse. I cry out, and you spank it again, and again, bringing your hand down on each cheek in turn until you've had enough and my ass is red raw. After that, you finally take off my blindfold. I blink, and stare up at you in awe. You pull me closer by my collar and kiss my lips, then unclip it.   
When you unlock my handcuffs, the first thing I do is throw my arms around your neck.  
Your sideburns brush against my face. You're warm, you're sweaty, and my whole body hurts, and I hug you until I fall asleep in your arms.


End file.
